


What about 'Dom'?

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, By Bandit, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Kind of..., Swearing, like lots of swearing, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of torture, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Bandit is sick, and he don't want to get better. But others may think about this differently.





	What about 'Dom'?

**Author's Note:**

> Wwweelcome! I am legit shaking right now. Pls let me live. Also this is avilable at tumblr too, and thanks for my bestiest bestie for being my amazing beta!

He felt himself tremble as he got out of the taxi and stood on his feet. He felt as his hands started to sweat and slowly, the soft, cold rain soaked into his hair and black suit. He looked up at the familiar shiluette of the house, he has once lived in.

 

His parents’ house.

 

The small garden was messy, fences crooked, the stone walkway slippery from the water. The trees seemed like the wind will rip them from the ground in any moment. The house was old, and ugly, the paint has faded years ago, the doors and windows worn. He loathed to stand before it, he felt completely powerless.

 

He wanted to turn around and run away. Just run. Run all the way back to the base, to his normal life, and hide from this horror, what he knew was waiting for him inside the house. At Hereford he was powerful, respected and even feared. Recruits always found him frightening and some of his colleagues thought just like this as well; as he was like a mad dog who once will eat from your palm, then bite it off.

 

Bandit was a trickster, a prank master, always thinking about new ways to annoy everybody else around him to the point where they threatened to beat him up or worse. The bigger part of Team Rainbow played along with his plans. They let him believe in his made-up illusion; of being a lone wolf, who doesn’t need anybody to support him.

 

Before he could simply turn around, he felt the drizzling stop, then a firm, warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at _his_ part of Team Rainbow, Montagne who held an umbrella above both of them. Monty was looking at the house too, a small smile on his lips.

 

“That’s the tree what you have fallen off of, hm? When you got your arm broken?” he pointed to the garden.

 

Bandit followed his finger and looked up at the big, old oak. He immediately saw two similar little boys playing around it, climbing up high, pretending it’s a rocket or a pirate ship, laughing, looking all happy and just enjoying the careless life of children. He shut his eyes, shook his head, and as he looked up again, all he saw was the old tree. Abandoned.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to answer, and he knew that the other won’t ask twice. Monty squeezed his shoulder, put his hand comfortably against his waist and started to push him gently to the direction of the front door.

 

As they walked, suddenly Bandit heard a soft voice, very similar to a bicycle bell. He turned his face to the right, as if he was looking for the source. The big garage door was wide open, and he saw the two boys – twins – again. The ninety-second-younger was sitting on the ground, next to his overthrown bike. On his knee Bandit could see a big, fresh wound. Blood was dripping down his leg. The bigger, who he knew too well, sat down next to his brother, examined for a bit, and then shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I guess we need to amputate it now!” his mischievous grin betrayed him, and the smaller just elbowed him. “I am serious! It’s really ugly!”

“You are ugly…” his little brother looked at the wound, now with real concern on his face. “W-we don’t really need to cut it off, do we, Dom…?”

“I’m just messing around, don’t worry! But Mom will be so upset about your trousers, though…!” Dom grinned so wide and bright, it was just so hard to look at. Hard to remember.

“Ouuh, shit! She will kill me!”

“Don’t talk like that!” Dom shook his head, then hugged his twin to himself. “I will talk to her! I will protect you. I will protect you anytime you need me! This is what big brothers do, don’t they?”

 

Bandit shut his eyes again, then pinched the bride of his nose, to calm down the storm inside his head.

“Just stop it already…” he whispered to himself, hurt.

He felt as Monty’s thumb started to draw calming circles into his skin. He almost forgot that he wasn’t alone here. Montagne was with him, to help out if it’s needed, as he was there for almost eight months now. They could do this. He could do this!

 

As the big, brown door got closer, he felt himself slow down, step by step. His knees were shaking now, and as he reached for the doorknob he could see his own fingers fidget. He wanted to touch the cold metal, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. His hand was millimetres away from it, but he just couldn’t do it. He felt Monty’s eyes on him, but… nothing happened. His hand stayed there as he was frozen in place. He couldn’t do this.

 

“I… c-can’t do it… I… just can’t Gilles, do you get me…?” he looked up at his lover, who simply nodded.

“You don’t need to, alright? If you can’t, we will go back to the hotel, then go back home, and just forget this? You said, nobody expects you… then we can just disappear, okay?” as always, Montagne knew what to say.

Bandit took a small step back and shoved his hand down his pocket nervously. He felt like an idiot. He wanted to go, but wanted to stay at the same time. “I hate to be here… I… I don’t… just…” he couldn’t form words as panic washed over him.

Montagne stepped closer and took his hand. “Slow down… Deep breath, remember? As Doc said, deep breath!”

He looked up at Monty, and slowly nodded, took three big gulps of air, then buried his face into his shaking palms.

 

“Do you want me, to ring the bell?”

 

“It’s not about the damn bell!” Bandit snapped as he glanced up again. “You just don’t get it! I hate being here! I hate this damn house, I hate that damn tree and all the fucking memories!” he felt himself tear up in his hot, white rage. He felt himself fall apart with every second spent here.

“Then why did you want to come in the first place?”

“I…” Bandit looked up with boiling anger, and wanted to hit him, just to remember, he wasn’t mad at Monty. He was mad at himself. He was the one who fucked up. “I don’t know okay…!? I… My mom sent me that damn invitation, and I… I… This is hard as fuck, okay? I look like an idiot, and I need to face my family, and I haven’t… talked to them… I don’t know, maybe five, plus-minus fifteen years…? The last time we spoke I was deployed to… I… H-he…” Bandit couldn’t control his hands anymore. He shoved them back to his pocket, then adjusted his tie, bit his on nails, reached for Montagne just to let his hands fall down a second later, as he was losing the battle with his own body, his own sanity.

 

“He was in the hospital…” Monty finished.

 

Bandit shut his lips tight, he couldn’t say a word. He wasn’t the exact person to cry, but he felt tears sting his eyes. He turned his face, blinked them away, sniffed, and then took a shaking breath again.

“Because of me… I did that to him…” Bandit heard his own voice crack. “I… betrayed him… and now… now this. I… I’m…”

“Afraid…?” Monty petted his beard, he wanted to calm him a little.

“I am **not** afraid… I don’t… care, I just hate this!” he shut his eyes, and leaned against Montagne’s hand. At least the presence of the french gave him a little shelter from the storm. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek.

“It’s alright, I came to support you, and this is what we are going to do. We get to that door, and you press the doorbell, okay? Just a quick visit, we check on your parents, and go, okay? Just for half hour, I promise! See if they are all right, then we will be back in England in a blink of an eye, and I will let you sleep in my T-shirt for a week!” and again, of course Monty knew what to say, and what to do. It was so easy with him.

Bandit nodded, stood tall again. He whipped his face, and get himself together. Three deep breaths, as Doc taught. Right. He could do this.

He walked to the door, Montagne’s arm around him, guiding and supporting, and finally pressed the doorbell. He heard the soft ringing, and footsteps getting closer.

 

Then time froze.

 

There were no going back, he realized. In his panic-attack, his brain started to work so fast, he wanted to throw up. His thoughts were locked around a big circle of bad decisions.

 

All his life, all his memories, what tied him here towered over him. That Cedrick was his best friend, all their promises about growing up together, work in the GSG 9 together, marrying two pretty girls, twins, of course, and settling down close to each other, just to know that the other was safe. To look after each other.

 

Then his shame hit him all of a sudden.  All the terrible things what he did to his long lost better half. He tortured him, in a way nobody else can hurt someone, other than a sibling. He betrayed Cedrick to fulfill his own, selfish desires, for… what again…?

 

He almost killed his twin, the most important person in his life with his bare hands, just to get that damn undercover job.

 

It wasn’t an accident, as he often told himself, when he couldn’t find peace. He didn’t do it, to save Cedrick from this fucked up lifestyle, and definitely didn’t do it, to protect him from the world, as he lied to himself when anxiety washed over him in his weak, feverish moments. He did it, because he wanted to prove that he can be cruel and ruthless. He did it because he could, and at that moment, when he deployed the CED he even felt pride spread in him. Then he looked Cedrick in the eye, and… He couldn’t recall what happened after that. All he remembered was the blood.

 

When Cedrick got to the hospital his skin was severely burnt, he was unconscious and close to death. His lungs collapsed, bones broke, muscles tormented, but the biggest part what have been damaged wasn’t his body, but his soul. Their parents’ never learnt the truth somehow. Bandit didn’t know the reason, but Cedrick never told them. Even, after what Bandit did, his brother watched his back and protected him. What a sick twist of faith, hm?

 

Everybody who knew about his brother thought that he never went back to check on him, but that wasn’t the truth. Montagne was the only one who he trusted enough to tell this. He visited Cedrick, once, two months after the ‘accident’. For the first, and the last time, the day before he was sent to the Hell’s Angels. He sneaked into the hospital at almost midnight, as he didn’t want to meet anybody. He got to Cedrick’s room, opened the door and peeked in. His brother’s face was covered in bandages, one of his eyes too. His left arm was wrapped tightly, tons of machines beeped in union next to the bed, as they were looking after their sleeping patient. Bandit saw a wheelchair in the room, close to the bed. Cedrick slept so peacefully, he felt himself shake.

 

He wanted to go in, to sit next to his brother and wait for him to wake up. He wanted to apologize, and wanted to tell how much he loves him, and that he hopes someday Cedrick would forgive him, but he knew he can’t do that. He just didn’t deserve it.

 

So he left, and built his career based on bad choices. He buried his shame deep in his chest, and acted all careless and easy-going, like he never ever got anything to worry about. He never wanted to tell his whole story, not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want anybody to heal him. He thought that he is really smart, that he is hiding his suffering, but his teammates weren’t idiots. Everybody knew that there was some serious problems with Bandit, as he was once drug addict, he couldn’t sleep, he barely ate, and he always seemed sick. He was a fool to think this is the way, to atone for his sin, but for him, it worked for years.

 

Then he met Montagne. At first, he wanted to shove him away as everybody else, but later he just couldn’t resist. Monty never gave up on him. Montagne loved him no matter what, even after he finally cracked and showed how rotten he truly was. The French got the patience to dig deep enough, and save him from his own stubbornness. Then his mother sent him that damn letter, and now he felt himself a second away from a heart-attack.

 

He knew that everybody will ask him, where has he been for all this time, how has his life been, how he met Monty and why he looks so scared, but how could he answer such foolish questions? How, when all he can think about is the way he fucked up the most important thing in his life? How can he talk about the damn weather, or England, or his job, when he almost blew up with stress.

 

He could make up a story, that’s it! He could just lie, and make excuses to his whole family. They would believe him. He could small-talk himself out, or let the dirty work for Monty and pretend that he can’t speak because of a silly illness, or accident. He could work out something. He watched as the doorknob turned slowly, and he made a small, panicked attempt to run, but Monty held him there.

 

He couldn’t run away now, he needed to face his family, his parents, and…

 

And the door opened. No more time to make excuses. No more thinking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They say, that time is relative. It’s ticking fast, when you enjoy yourself, like when Bandit spent time with Monty. When they watched a movie together, or when the tall men tried to cook his favourite meal, but failed miserably and they ordered pizza instead. It ticked slower when Blitz caught Bandit and Jäger balls deep in a new scam and started his speech about manners. It ticked even slower when Montagne was on a mission, and he couldn’t fall asleep because of the nightmares and just waited for the sun to come up again.

 

It was barely 6 minutes since he got out of the car. Time was a bitch. It tricked him, to think it’s been hours. It felt like hours to be honest.

 

But even these hours seemed like seconds as he watched the door open slowly. His mind was in a shock, and when he finally spotted a familiar face he barely fainted.

 

“You are late” was all what his mother said, smiling brightly. “I have been waiting for you!”

 

Next to him, Montagne bit into his bottom lip to not burst out laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was so familiar in the house, that he instantly started to relax when he stepped inside. It changed a lot, yet everywhere he looked he saw some details that seemed to calm him down. The rusty door, the old staircase, that ugly lamp, he once broke, his mother’s soft smile and warm hug, even the smell of lemon and lavender reminded him of his happy childhood. It was relaxing and frustrating in the same time.

 

“Come on! Don’t let the rain in, boys!” her mother took away the umbrella, then turned back to him. “Ahh, I am so happy, that you came Dominic! And you must be Gilles, right? It’s so good to finally see you!”

 

Bandit blinked. “How… do you know him?”

 

“I called him, of course!” his mom shook her head, smiling. Monty scratched his neck nervously. “I needed to know if you are coming or not, but I’m really happy to finally meet him in person. First he tried to speak to me in German! Such a gentleman! You can call me Angela, honey!”

 

“Thank you ma’am!”

 

Bandit was shocked. “B-but mom…!”

 

“Oh, dear, you are soaked! I will bring a towel, okay? Just stay here for a bit!” then she disappeared in the house.

 

“She is like a ball of sunshine and energy! You don’t seem related at all.” whispered Monty.

“Why didn’t you tell me, that she contacted you!?” Bandit turned to face him.

“I wanted… but you were so nervous this whole morning I thought that if I let you know, you will run back to England!” Monty smiled at him. “Anyway, I like her! She loves you so much…!”

Bandit wanted to kill somebody, but of course, he couldn’t. He wanted to be angry too, but there were no point for it, really. He sighed. Before he could answer his mother got back with the towel. He took it, wiped the rain away as best as he could, then nervously looked up at the women.

“Let’s go in, shall we?” she smiled, as if she could read his mind.

Bandit swallowed, then nodded slowly.

 

His mom gave him an encouraging smile, then led the way. Montagne looked around, as they walked towards the living-room, with a curious smile on his lips, but Bandit just started to become nervous again. He reached for something to hold on, and Monty offered him his hand. He squeezed his fingers to show his support, then they stepped into the living-room.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, nobody expected Bandit and Montagne for real, because his mother hasn’t told anybody that she invited them. She wanted his son’s return to be a surprise, and she accomplished her mission. Bandit’s father, Henry, seemed really angry, and happy at the same time. He hugged his older son, then started to scold him, for disappearing for years, then hugged him again, and complained that he missed him. To Bandit’s confusion, Henry got along with Monty in an instant, even though they didn’t really speak the same language.

 

Bandit’s grandparents were disappointed in him, for never calling but honestly, he couldn’t care less. They side-eyed his partner, and he even waited for them to ask, if he is gay, but nothing arrived. The only one, who he talked to was his mother’s dad. He knew everything about his job, he even told a story to him about Montagne. His grandpa seemed so proud when he hugged him. His aunts and uncles acted polite, as always, welcoming him back to the family.

All his cousins were now married, one pregnant, even one who arrived with two small kids. The children were amazed about Montagne of course, and the big solider acted like this was the time of his life. That piece of shit…

 

All in all, they seemed like they could easily forgive him to Bandit’s great distress. They acted all cool, like they didn’t miss him from the last fifteen Christmas dinners.

 

The only problem hit Bandit, when he got a minute away from his family. He went to the kitchen, and her mother was preparing some cocktails. He wanted to help her a little, so he stepped closer and took the vermouth, then her mother dropped the F bomb.

 

“Cedrick will be here in ten minutes!”

 

Bandit forze to his place, staring at his mother.

“Come again…?”

“In ten minutes. It’s his engagement party, as I wrote in the letter, honey...”

“Yeah, yeah, of course… yes…!” his brain started to malfunction all of a sudden. “About that letter, I-I… Uh…”

“You are afraid of your own borther?” Angela smiled.

“I am **not** afraid!” his voice sounded so weak. He wasn’t afraid. His head started to spin, all blood left his body all of a sudden. “I… I just need to… get some fresh air, yeah… that!”

“You never told us what happened between you and Cedrick, Dominic… He has never told us about that accident either” the women’s smile was so loving, Bandit got sick.

“It… Uhm…”

“It made you run away from home, and start an entirely new life…”

“That’s… n-not true… I…!”

Monty poked his head in the kitchen. “Angela, I think Cedrick is here!” then he looked at Bandit, and instantly knew that something is wrong. He stepped in. “Go on, greet him! I will stay here, with Dom!”

 

Angela smiled, gave a quick kiss on Bandit’s cheek, and got out. Montagne stepped closer to Bandit, closed him in his arms. “Are you all right…?”

“I… I’m… afraid, okay!?” Bandit whispered. ”I have never been more afraid in my life… Never! Gosh, I could break in any moment” he felt small and weak.

“Listen… I know that you want to go home. But I know, that you want your brother back in your life, too. Baby steps, okay?”

They heard the door open, low chattering, then Bandit nodded, swallowing his stress. He stepped away, headed to the door.

“Oh, and Dom…?” Monty smiled. “For the record, I don’t think that you look like an idiot in this suit!” he winked.

Bandit couldn’t hold back a faint smile, then stepped outside, to face his biggest fear. His past.

 

* * *

 

 

If anybody wanted to be just like Bandit, all they needed to do was to pretend that they don’t care. It’s that easy. Doing the exact opposite of everything one says to you is the ways to go. All you need is some craziness, self-loathing, carelessness and a past, that you never want to let anybody know about. When somebody does some serious damage in themselves, they want to hide the leftovers, they turn to Bandit. Bandit is a mask for a wounded soul. You put it on, and it will protect you from anything. Simple, really.

 

Being Bandit is easy.

 

On the other hand… Being Dominic can be nerve-wrecking. Especially if you have been Bandit for more than fifteen years now.

 

Bandit felt his mind split as he stood in the hall, to greet his brother. He was Bandit for so long now, he needed to dig down and search for the remaining of Dominic. He couldn’t reduce to being simply Dominic anymore, and just leave Bandit, but couldn’t be purely Bandit either, so he needed to merge them together somehow. In ten seconds. Time is a bitch, remember?

 

That ten seconds lasted for maximum one, and as Bandit composed himself, and looked up, he saw his mother, smiling, then behind her a pretty, young girl with wild red hair, who pushed a wheelchair in front of herself. In that wheelchair he saw his brother sitting, and Cedrick’s face was stuck between a smile, towards Angela, and pure shock towards Bandit. That’s it. No more hiding.

 

Before Bandit could say anything Cedrick turned his face to his fiancé and simply said “Darling, now you can see why I don’t want to grow a beard! I would look like an idiot”

 

“You say that as you aren’t looking like an idiot right now…” Bandit heard his own voice come out before he could stop himself.

 

At that Cedrick looked up at him, then burst out laughing. Bandit gave him a weak smile, heart throbbing in his throat.

  
“It’s good to see you, Dom…“ Cedrick smiled at him.

“It’s good to be back… b-but… I…”

Cedrick waved him of gently, and turned to his family, greeting everybody. Bandit lowered his head bit into his lip.

“We will talk later, okay?” he heard his brother’s voice again. As he glanced over, he saw Cedrick smiling at him. “Please don’t run again… I can’t catch you anymore!” he gave him a cheeky grin.

Bandit felt himself tear up, he nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

To his biggest Surprise, the party went as smooth as possible. Everybody in his family was healthy and cool. He was the only one who sticked out like a sore thumb. During the lunch, he often found himself staring at Cedrick.

His twin was... perfectly happy, like he wasn't completely numb from waist down. Bandit stared at his mouth, as he was smiling, his eyes when he was looking at Emily, his fiancé, and he just didn't understand, how he managed to do that. He was jealous, because he couldn’t bring himself to remember when was the last time he saw that healthy smile in the mirror.

He wanted to be able to do that again. To be whole again. He glanced up at Monty, who was looking at him fondly.

"You are doing well, Dom!" he whispered.

Bandit smiled back at him weakly. "This is not that bad after all... I guess…"

Montagne stroked over his hand with his thumb under the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Bandit agreed to half hour, but at final they stayed for the whole day, and when the guests started to leave the smaller family were the only ones left. Angela asked Emily and Montagne to help her in the kitchen, and somehow managed to let Henry know that this is the time, to leave the boys together. She knew that they needed to talk things out seriously.

As they were left alone his twin rolled closer, then leaned comfortably against the back if his wheelchair. Bandit’s heart started to throb so fast, he was afraid, even Cedrick could hear him, soon he found his twin staring at him.

 

“W-what…? Is there something on my face…?”  
“Just stupidity. The usual…” his twin grinned.

 

Bandit rolled his eyes smiling. Both of them were waiting for something. Maybe something to break the ice. “S-so… What do you want to talk about…?”

“There’s two options. One, is that you tell me why are you looking like you been through hell and back, or we can talk about the so-called accident. You choose.”

Bandit turned his face away. “Anything else…?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“What do you want, dude?” Bandit was now side-eyeing him. “What do you want to achieve, hm?”

“I want you to tell me what happened. Back then, after that, to you…!” Cedrick crossed his arms.

 

“Why?” Bandit looked at him like he was a madman.

“I just need to know something, okay?”

“And what the fuck is that?!”

Cedrick shook his head. “I want to see how you are! I want… I don’t know, I just want to… understand what you have been through.”

“F-for why the fuck…?” Bandit started to get nervous again. He didn’t think Cedrick will ask him about… well… himself?

“Just get a grip and tell me!”

 

Bandit crossed his arms, like a stubborn child. His hands started to sweat. “You should care about your shit, not mine! You can’t walk!”  
“It’s called permanent neurological damage, Dom thank you very much, and I didn’t want to join the National Paralympic team. I have been like this for more than fifteen years now, I’m kind of used to it by now!” Cedrick didn’t seem mad, or something, he was just telling the facts.

 

Bandit wanted to cover his ears, he bit into his bottom lip. “Why are you telling me this now? Do you want me to suffer…?"

Cedrick looked him in the eye. “I want you, to tell me, how are you. No more, no less! You owe me this, I think!”

“But I am fine!” he poked his nails into his palm so hard, it started to hurt. “Really, my job is cool, I have shit ton of friends, and have you seen my bird? He is pretty awesome in bed too!” he wanted to laugh it off, of course. Typical.

Cedrick looked at him in frustration. “What about the drugs?”

Bandit felt anger wash over him. “How do you know that!?”

“I know Elias, you idiot...” Cedrick’s voice was so calm.

“Son-of-a-bitch! That fucking…” Bandit hit his knee with his fist. “That’s not a big deal!”

“You are… Argh, Dom!”

“And why the fuck do you care about me, hm? “he jumped to his feet shaking with anger.” This is not your problem! I almost killed you, and now you are acting like you fucking care about me?!”

“I do care about y-…”

“Maybe I really wanted to end you! Have you ever considered this as an option, hm? Maybe I did that on purpose!” Bandit was shouting at Cedrick now. He was a raging storm of emotions.

 

“Do you want to know what’s up with me? Then I will fucking tell you! I spent years undercover! I couldn’t contact anybody, I didn’t have a slight chance to talk to somebody, not even a friend in the army, and I couldn’t be fucking myself, because I would get myself killed! I needed to take drugs, I needed to kill innocent people, I needed to be a fuck-face for so long I almost forgot how to be me! I was all alone, and you weren’t there to help me!” he was looking at Cedrick like he was expecting something. Any reaction, but he couldn’t get anything. Cedrick’s eyes didn’t tell a thing.

 

“Even you left me alone, then I needed to get my pieces together, and I got, you know…? I was so good at this shit, I got a place in this elite… fucking team, and now I will be here till somebody shoots me in the head, because this is the only thing I know how to do now, and I am all alone! “he turned his face away. “I couldn’t sleep for… fourteen years, because every time I shut my eyes, I saw people’s faces who I tortured or killed. I take drugs, because some of the nights are so fucking hard, the only way to not kill myself is to take some pills! And no-fucking-body can help me, do you understand!? You can’t help me! I’m just a piece of shit, who destroyed lives, starting with you! And you want me to believe that after all this you still want to help me!? Do you think I am this stupid?!”

 

The whole time Cedrick were looking at him with a calm expression on his face. “Yes. After all this, I still want to help you.”

 

Bandit almost broke something. “Are you really that big of an idiot!? I don’t want your help! I won’t thank you, and I won’t apologize either, so you can go and start your happy new life with that hot chick of yours!”

 

“Oh geez, just shut the fuck up already you drama queen. I don’t need your damn apology, I forgave you like ten years ago, you insensitive prick “Cedrick snapped back at him.

 

Bandit’s blinked, he couldn’t believe his ears. “C-come again…?”

 

“You are my brother, you dumbass. Of course I forgave you. You said you destroyed lives, and I want you to stop that. I want you to start it with your own. When I saw you today you know what I saw? A ghost. The ghost of my own twin… You are skinny, and depressed, you struggle with rehab, and you want to push away everybody who wants to help you, unless they glue themselves to you. I think this happened with Gilles too, didn’t it…? You thought you don’t need anybody, but you do, and I won’t let you get away this time, because I know, that you need us. You need me. And I need you. And if you are too stubborn to ask for my help, then we will turn this around. Forget yourself, it’s on me! I need you! I need my brother to be next to me, when I need somebody who I can trust fully. I want you to come to my wedding, and I even want you to be my best man too! I want you to be my children’s godfather, and I couldn’t care any less about your disagreement.”

 

Bandit almost felt his mouth fall open. As he was not much of a crying person, he felt hot tears stream down his face, as he was looking at his brother. “B-but… I am not a good man… I-I…” his voice cracked.

“You just need to shut up…!” Cedrick smiled at him. “I know that you have changed, and I know that you can’t change back to be my partner in crime. We have grown up, yet… I want to… I don’t know… I want to get to know you again! Is it too much to ask…?”

 

“N-no...” Bandit whispered. Cedrick leant towards him, and placed his hand on his shoulders. “B-but I am not that Dominic you once knew, y-you know…?” he glanced up.

 

“Then who are you…? Bandit…? I don’t want to call you this. I mean, it is pretty cool, but not a real name. Just a job!”

 

“I don’t know…” Bandit laughed, half-crying.

 

“Then what about, just… ‘Dom’? A way between Dominic and Bandit?” Cedrick offered.

 

“Y-yeah… I guess, we can try that…!” Dom started to laugh again.

 

Cedrick nodded and flashed him a brilliant grin. It was as bright as the ones he saw in his memories. Dom sat down next to him, wiped his face, but to his greatest distress, he couldn’t stop the tears anymore. He surpressed a lot of emotions through all these years, and he just started to let them out. Both of them knew this will be a hard, and long journey, but Dom knew that the end of the road will bring him peace finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine Bandit going all "But Moooom!" because that two words are my favourite of all time :"D


End file.
